With the change in the production system for production of a variety of products but in a small number, as an identification label for use in administration of products made of metal, glass, sintered ceramics, etc., half products or parts, for example, a sheet for formation of a burned pattern as obtained by forming a sheet using glass powder and a wax binder has been proposed, because the conventional substrate type identification labels comprising sintered ceramics, metal or enamel have problems such as a problem of time spending for fixing with a screw, etc., a problem of lack of fixation on a curved surface because of stiffness, and a problem of lack of instant formation in a desired manner of the identification label due to provision of a pattern on a spot. These sheets are designed so that a burned body is fixed to an adherend member by burning, has a flexible and expedient label forming ability, and its burned body is excellent in weather resistance, heat resistance and chemical resistance.
However, such conventional sheets for formation of a burned pattern have problems in that its burned body is poor in covering power and reflectance, and the color of the background of the adherend member is reflected and, therefore, it is difficult to provide sufficient contrast between the pattern and the background.
In order to overcome the above problems, the present inventors attempted to introduce ceramic powder to the conventional sheets as described in JP-A-1-73086 and JP-A-2-0191. (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an unexamined published Japanese patent application.) However, it has been revealed that the covering power of the burned body is sometimes not improved. Furthermore, the reflectance is varied depending on burning conditions, and therefore severe control of the burning conditions is required.